Safe and Sound
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Prompt fic. Shirakumo and Aizawa fall asleep on each other all the time. Shirakumo draws cats all over Aizawa's notes. Aizawa likes to steal shirakumo's jacket as a blanket when he can.


**Safe and Sound**

_Summary: Prompt fic. Shirakumo and Aizawa fall asleep on each other all the time. Shirakumo draws cats all over Aizawa's notes. Aizawa likes to steal shirakumo's jacket as a blanket when he can._

_Author's Note: So I absolutely love Oboro Shirakumo and I keep rereading Vigilantes and getting my heart ripped out so when I got this prompt. I fell in absolute love with it. This was so incredibly fun to do. Thank you nonie!_

**Safe and Sound**

It was no secret that Shouta Aizawa is constantly tired twenty four seven. Between his training and his quirk usage, it left him completely mentally and physically exhausted. More times than one, Shouta would fall asleep anywhere. The first time that Shirakumo ever witnessed it, he had been used as a human pillow. They were on the roof along with Hizashi and Nemuri. While Shirakumo was chatting with Hizashi and Nemuri, he felt a small thump to his shoulder. When he had looked down, Shouta was fast asleep curled up into his side. Shirakumo had only smiled and moved Shouta until he was laying completely down with his head settled in Shirakumo's lap.

The next time that it had happened had been in class when they were working on a project. They were paired off into groups of three or four and Shouta, Shirakumo, and Hizashi found themselves sitting on the floor in the back of the classroom. Shouta had taken Shirakumo's jacket off the back of his seat and threw it over himself while Shirakumo had read his notes. It had only taken ten minutes into their discussion for Shouta to be fast asleep leaning against Shirakumo. Shirakumo once again didn't say a word, instead choosing to doodle within Shouta's notebook.

Shirakumo soon learned why Shouta was always so tired. When the two had started their work studies with His Purple Highness, the constant physical activity left Shirakumo in a state of physical exhaustion. Between their work study and school, Shirakumo was exhausted. Currently, they were at Shouta's house. This parents were on gone on business so Shouta was completely alone in the house.

They needed to get last minute homework done and Shouta was sprawled out on his bed on his stomach writing on his work. Shirakumo was next to him with his stuff laying out on Shouta's back.

It didn't take Shouta long to get all of his work done. Double checking his work, he opened up his notes and stopped for a moment. In the corner was a small drawing of a cat with a fish in its mouth. A small smile came to his face as he decided to flip through the pages. Over different spots of his notes were different little doodles of cats. All in various poses. A couple of the cats were playing with cat toys. He stopped at one page that he hadn't written notes on yet. The page was completely taken up by a drawing of a shaded black cat with red eyes. The cat had a scarf around it's neck with googles on the head with the ears poking out. Scribbled underneath was: Shou-kit.

Shouta smiled, turning his head to face Shirakumo. The teen paused once he noticed that the cloud quirk user was sound asleep with his head on Shouta's lower back. His textbook laying on the bed and papers still laying around Shouta's body. The ebony haired teen sighed softly, reaching his arms behind him and attempting to grab all of the papers. Once he grabbed them all, he placed them off the side of the bed along with the textbook. Slowly, he moved from his stomach to his back. Shirakumo barely stirred.

With his foot, he kicked his pillow to him and caught it before placing it underneath his head. The older teen moved slightly, curling into Shouta's side. Shouta smiled again, running his fingers through the soft blue hair. After a moment, Shouta allowed his eyes to slip shut.

x

It had became their routine. Shouta would steal Shirakumo's jacket whether it was from her hero costume or school uniform to use as a blanket. Once Shouta would be fast asleep cuddled within Shirakumo's side, the Cloud quirk user would take his notebook and start on a new cat doodle for Shouta to find.

Later they would go to their work study with His Purple Highness and Kayama. Once they were done, they would go back to Shouta's house and do their homework or unfinished work from school. Shouta would lay on his stomach on his bed doing his work. Shirakumo would use his back as a table before falling asleep in the middle of his work. The younger teen would just put their work away, roll over, and go to sleep.

Neither of them would change it for the world.

x

The Shou-kit picture now hung proudly on Shouta's bedroom wall by his desk. This time, Shouta sat cross legged on his bed with Shirakumo sitting at his desk. Shirakumo's jacket was thrown over the back of Shouta's desk chair.

Shouta, long since done with his work already and was reading a book now, eyed the jacket hanging on the chair. Shirakumo still had his back to him looking over his textbook, Shouta's notes, and his work. Shouta crept as quietly as he could off of the bed, reaching out until he got ahold of the jacket. Shirakumo still hadn't moved from his position before Shouta slowly pulled the cloth towards him.

Once the cloth was free, Shouta slipped his arms into the sleeves. He pulled the jacket close to himself, hugging it to his body before he leaned back against his pillows and grabbed for his book. "You know, if you wanted my jacket... all you had to do was ask." Shouta jumped at Shirakumo's voice. The ebony haired teen looked up at him, his face reddening as they made eye contact. Shirakumo beamed at him, twirling his pencil in his fingers.

"If you wanted to draw cats in my notebook, all you had to do was ask." Shouta retorted. Shirakumo smiled, getting up from the chair, and walked over to the bed. He dropped down on the mattress. Shouta's face only got redder as Shirakumo loomed over him. "You have work to do, Oboro." Shouta whispered. Shirakumo didn't say anything as he pulled the book from Shouta's hand and placed it on the bedside table. He leaned down, his lips ghosting over Shouta's. The ebony haired teen softly pushed against Shirakumo's shoulders, forcing the blue haired teen to lean up on his elbows.

Shirakumo grinned at him with a toothy smile. "I finished twenty minutes ago." He replied.

Shouta gawked at him for a second. "Than what have you been doing?" The ebony haired teen question. From the look on Shirakumo's face, he should of know what was about to come out of Shirakumo's mouth.

"You gave me access to your notes." Shirakumo stated, his smile getting bigger. "Now, shut up and let me kiss you."

Shirakumo surged down, connecting his lips with Shouta's. The Erasure quirk user felt the sparks go down his spine as their lips danced in sync. The small boy looped his arms around Shirakumo's neck, letting them hang loosely as Shirakumo's hands roamed up Shouta's sides and slid up his shirt.

The taller teen moved his hands acrossed Shouta's body until they got to his back and pushed their bodies flush against each other. Shirakumo pulled back, leaning his forehead against Shouta's with a smile plastered on his face. "I love you, Shou." The Cloud quirk user said.

Shouta smiled softly, twirling pieces of Shirakumo's hair with his fingers at the base of the taller man's neck. "I love you too, Oboro." He muttered. "Can we sleep? I'm exhausted."

Shirakumo nodded and dropped onto his back on the bed. Shouta turned to his side, placing his head on Shirakumo's shoulder and cuddled into his side. The taller teen curled his arm around Shouta and pulled him closed. Using his other arm, he pulled Shouta's comforter over them before reaching over and hitting the light switch.


End file.
